grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariath Le Briosse
A grumpy, old, very rich lady recluse. Early Life Born to a French father and English mother on the French Riveria, from the moment she was born Mariath was accustomed to money as her family were very wealthy. When they both passed away she managed to get all the money and also managed to generate even more! However as gained more money, she grew distrusting of everyone and soon became a miser and a recluse. Known for her humongous wealth and miserly ways many cannot warm to her and soon enough being a recluse she has no friends what so ever. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 Shockingly for a recluse she decides to move to Grasmere Valley in order to live as she loves the scenery! Volume 17 Despite this big move, she is still the miser and soon enough everyone in town knows it and cannot stand her. When it is quite clear that the town is in financial straights and needs a significant sum to spruce up the town, everyone in the town does their best to exhaust every option to try and come up with the money. The Petites, Chloe and Blanche are tasked to go round Mariath house and try to sweet talk her and butter her up to get the money they need for the town to be done up. Mariath knowing right away what they are up to refuses to help and continues to have the miserly reputation. When every avenue has been exhausted, she demands a press conference outside much to everyone's shock. She announces that she will be giving the £62 Million the town needs. However she wants a statue in her honour and holiday named after her and to marry Steve Queen. James Dontos, the mayor doesn't mind the first two things but objects to her being married to Steve. She says if that's the case she refuses but James saying the crowd who already had a low reputation of her would turn on her, she ends up reconsidering. The money is given and the town is happy. The statue was made but it was a tiny one by Johan that could fit on her mantle and parliament in the end voted down the idea of having a holiday after her, which she was very annoyed as she believed she was more important than Martin Luther King who managed to get a holiday in the US. Volume 18 The money she donated has really made changes in the town and has upgraded everything included the gas station. Her carpet is among those ripped out of their house by Josie Buxum so she could use it to have a longer aisle so the attention would be on her more for her wedding. Volume 20 She is among those nominated for the Where the Fun goes to die award at the 1st annual Grasmere Valley awards, but it ends up being won by Melvin Humes. Volume 27 Dr. Maxwell who had been her physician and would do house calls for the recluse, ended up living in with Mariath full time and ended up becoming married to her as she wanted to have a doctor with her 24/7 and thought if he was to remain in the house they might as well as be married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #51 Tale of Jed Adams She makes a rare appearance in public as she is seen trying to fight for a bender at the Black Friday sales which causes a pile up and Jed Adams manages to take the item home. #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Wilma Timber passes on the erroneous news to Mariath in her house that Jed Adams and Stephanie Deray are engaged in an affair.